The present invention relates to liquid measuring apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for measuring the specific gravity, weight, level, and/or volume of a liquid in a container.
Many systems are known for making various measurements of liquids within containers, including systems which weigh the liquid together with its container of known weight or together with a container of both known weight and known volume, systems which measure volume or liquid level by the use of a float, etc. However, the known systems are usually relatively complicated and/or are limited as to the types of liquid measurements by which can be conveniently made.